First Love
by rachelxchan
Summary: Lucy is a new transfer in Fairy Academy. She thought she wouldn't fit in. Until, she comes across a pink-haired boy who changes her life. Will she get through high school? What adventures will come across her? Will she find out what love is?


I hope you guys enjoy my new and first fan fiction called _First Love_ I apologize for the grammar and spelling.

Rated M for some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail and it's characters. The one and only Hiro Mashima owns it :P**

"" For dialogue

'' For thoughts

 _Italic_ For memory

 **Bold** For important details

* * *

Normal POV.

It was a sunny day in a small, yet cozy apartment. The blond-haired beauty Lucy was laying on her comfortable bed.

Her eyes fluttered open. She glanced over to her clock next to her. '7:35'k

"NOOOOO I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Lucy shouted while running to her bathroom.

She quickly brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She then, went back to her bedroom and changed to her school uniform.

She walked out of her apartment and ran towards her new school.

'I see the school! Almost there…' Lucy thought.

BANG!

"Ow! Watch where you goi-" Lucy stopped as she glanced over to the person who she bumped into.

The first thing she noticed was pink.

"Oww… Hey watch where your going!" He shouted as he groaned in pain

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching." Lucy said while bowing.

"I-It's okay. I wasn't looking either." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Hey are you new to this school?"

"Y-yeah…" Lucy stuttered.

"Do you need help finding you homeroom?" He asked.

"Would you do that?" Lucy said in shock.

"Sure!"

"T-Thanks!"

"No problem!" He exclaimed.

"Oh hey, by the way, my name is Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" Natsu asked.

"O-oh my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replied while blushing.

"Okay well then let's go Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Okay!" Lucy said.

Lucy feld weird. But it was a good weird. She felt protected, and safe around Natsu. It was weird because she just met him. And she was excited to find out what adventures await her in the future.

The two teens was running into the school building named Fairy Academy.

* * *

Lucy's POV.

Fate was an interesting thing. Interesting that fate had brought Natsu and me together. It felt like it was meant to be. I walked into a classroom with Natsu. The first thing I see is a ginger haired teacher. The teacher glanced over to me and Natsu.

"Hey you must be the new student Lucy!" he said.

"Y-Yes sensei!" I said while bowing.

"Now now, no need for formality. It doesn't suit me. My name is . But your can call be Gildarts." Gildarts said while smiling widely.

"O-okay Gildarts!" I exclaimed.

I had a good feeling about this school. This made me want too meet everyone else in this school.

"Okay Lucy you can sit next too… hmmm… ah! You can sit next to Natsu!" Gildarts said right pointing at an empty seat, which was apparently next to Natsu's.

So I walked over to the seat and sat. I sat there and thought about how I am going to go through school today. 'Hmmm who do I sit next to at lunch? How can I find my next class? What if no one liked me?! What if…' And this hold list of what if's carried on.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look to right side of my shoulder and I see Natsu.

"Hey you okay? You look like your constipated." Natsu asked.

"Am not! I was thinking okay." I scoffed at him

"Your weird!" He said while laughing and smiling.

"I'm not weird! How is it weird to think? Don't you do that too like every other human being." I said while pouting.

"I can't think and concentrate on one thing that well. My dad says that I have a disease called ADBF or something? I forgot." Natsu said while shrugging.

My sweat dropped and said, " You mean ADHD?"

"Yeah! That was it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey quite Natsu!" Gildarts shouted.

"Sorry!" Natsu replied.

'What a weird fellow…' And like that the period was over. While I walking out of the classroom, Natsu turned to me and said,

"Hey do you need help getting to classes? I mean we basically have most of out classes together so…" Natsu said sheepishly.

"R-Really? Would you do that?!" I said in shock.

"Of course! Why not?" Natsu replied.

"Okay thanks!" I said with smiling.

"No problem! So lets go!" Natsu grinned.

So like that me and Natsu was walking down to our next class. I didn't know there were kind guys like him in this world. I guess you can't really underestimate this world that much.


End file.
